Reset circuitry often enables users to reset computing devices with the press of a button or other user input. By pressing a button or entering other user input, a user may cause the reset circuitry to switch the state of a reset signal. In response to this switch, the reset circuitry may prevent power from reaching the rest of the computing device until the reset signal switches back to the previous state.
Unfortunately, conventional reset circuitry may have certain shortcomings and/or deficiencies that enable the reset signal to switch back to the previous state before certain initialization conditions have been met. In other words, these shortcomings and/or deficiencies may enable the computing device to power up again too soon. For example, circuit engineers may design a reset circuit to hold the power off for 1.5 seconds via a Resistor-Capacitor (RC) timer in response to an external reset signal. However, due to certain variances and/or tolerances of the components used in the RC timer, the reset circuit may allow the power to be restored before the 1.5 second threshold in certain cases, thereby failing to guarantee that the initialization conditions have been met during a reset operation.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for ensuring reliable initialization conditions in response to external reset signals.